Rebound part 1
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: Klaus has infected the residents of Mystic Falls with a spell. A dangerous spell that will turn lovers against love. Can Bonnie figure out who the witch is that cursed her friends? Or will it cause the most epic battle the gang has ever encountered?


_"Bonnie," _Damon moaned; an anguished prayer.

Bonnie Bennett knelt by his blood soaked side, trying to keep her voice steady as she watched her friend bleed out on the living room rug.

_"Please, Bonnie!" _Damon was crying from the pain that the old poison was using to destroy his hundred year old skin and organs. He exhaled; twisting away from her fingers. She held him by the chest, pushing him down gently. "Stop, it will go away, please, just stop!" She begged him, feeling her own tears but not allowing them to come forth.

_"Do….Something!"_ He couldn't speak anymore.

Bonnie breathed in quickly, and then exhaled through her nose. She could smell the Nightshade, a very old poison, on his skin. She dared not touch him directly incase it seeped into hers…soon he'd be hallucinating, vomiting, and going into shock.

"Think!" She commanded.

From the corner of the room, Stefan stood awkwardly against the wall. Bonnie could hear his heart beating as loudly as Damon's right next to her. His coppery hair and light blue eyes were reflected in the florescent lighting. His face was perfectly calm, but his eyes were a hurricane of confusion.

"Stefan, let me try a Purification spell, if it doesn't work…" Bonnie let the end of the sentence linger in the empty space between them.

Stefan simply nodded, biting his lip.

Bonnie felt the air shimmer around her, the unseen ancestors that had died brushed against her skin, giving her energy and relaxation.

"_Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit; I ask thee to Cleanse his body of all negative energies."_

She cleared her throat and tried continued…

_'Mother Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Spirit; I ask thee to Free and heal his body from all negative forces. Blessed be!''_

Damon's cerulean blue eyes widened, he took a painful gasp, his body half rising from the floor; and then he lay back and was still, gasping softly.

"Damon?" Bonnie placed a hand over his heart…it wasn't beating.

"I'm…breathing." Damon gasped. He gripped Bonnie's hand and tried to sit up, but Bonnie kept him down.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself." She glanced at Stefan whose face was like a stone.

"Go, get Caroline." He was gone.

"Elena? I need Elena…" Damon breathed.

"Damon? I'm here…" Elena grabbed his cold hand.

"I…hate you," He released her hand and gripped the floor as he was hit with a series of muscle spasms.

Elena's shock registered on her flawless face, her long blonde hair fell down limply, she turned away and walked out the door Stefan had left open upon his departure.

"Bonnie… " She gripped his hand and didn't let go, even when Caroline came bursting through the door, her eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"Oh thank god!" Caroline rushed in and hugged Damon gently around the shoulders.

"You're not dead, you're not dead!" I thought I killed you!"

"Nothing can kill me…" He smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked, choking back a sob.

"Probably with Stefan…" Bonnie suggested.

Damon leaned against the wall; Bonnie stoked the fire to keep the autumn chill out of the air.

Caroline leaned against Damon carefully; Damon wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Did you figure out what it is?" Caroline's voice was shaky, Damon tightened his grip.

"Nightshade…" Bonnie shivered as if the word was as poisonous as its material cohort.

"Thank You Bonnie…" Damon smiled and kissed the top of Caroline's head.

"I don't get it…he's supposed to love _me! _Not her." Elena wept.

Stefan awkwardly patted her back; it was so tempting just to tilt her head back and kiss her now, but he resisted. He couldn't do that to his brother…as much as he hated him.

"It's the spell, it's all Klaus's fault…you know that." She looked into his hazel eyes and nodded.

"Klaus, when I find him, I'm going to-to…" She started sobbing again.

Stefan hugged her awkwardly around the shoulders, "It will be okay," he muttered.

"Klaus will die," Stefan stroked Elena's hair gently, barely touching her head.

"Stefan…I love him!" Elena completely broke down and collapsed onto the floor, Stefan right next to her.

Bonnie stood wrapped in Jeremy's arms. She was shaking more violently than she ever had.

"Calm down, please…" Jeremy tightened his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

"I-I c-can't…" She stuttered.

Suddenly the world shifted under her feet, she felt herself being pulled down…further away from Jeremy.

"BONNIE!" It was the last thing she heard before the world went cold.


End file.
